Grzesiu
Grzesiu Złodupny Grzesiu Złodupny herbu złodupnych-Kalradyjski kowal,łucznik,piechur,lansjer,marszałek,drwal,lekarz,kupiec,przedsiębiorca kiedyś suweren a teraz największy współpracownik Zdzisia Cebuli Dzieciństwo i młodość Grzesiu urodził się w Mszcicach żył w biednej chacie z biednymi rodzicami uczył się w szkole podstawowej już wtedy był dobry w zarządzaniu nawet najlepszy w całej wsi wtedy Mszcice byłe zarządzane przez Jarosława Dodupy który posiadał zbyt wiele ziem i nie dawał rady sam nimi zarządzać a więc uznał że ten kto ma najlepsze wyniki w zarządzaniu wygra wieś i zostanie jej suweren oczywiście Grzesia do tego konkursu zgłosił nauczyciel Władysław Śrubka wtedy sam Grzesiu miał 15 lat Grzesiu posiadał dobre relacje z nauczycielem a nauczyciel miał dobre relacje z Jarosławem Dodupy Grzesiu w tym konkursie zajął 5 miejsce lecz po znajomościach nauczyciela pierwsze w podziękowaniu dał nauczycielowi 2500 denarów z podatków. Zarządzanie Mszcicami oraz ich utracenie Grzesiu nie długo pocieszył się lennem ponieważ rok później wybuchła wojna z plemionami Khergitów sam Grzesiu oczywiście stanął po stronie swego państwa czyli wtedy Swadi Khergithi wygrywali wojnę szli naprzód lecz Grzesiu był ciągle wierny posiadał wojsko w wielkości 48 ludzi aż nadeszła bitwa o Mszcice nikt mu nie pomagał został podczas tej bitwy sam z wojskiem liczącym 48 ludzi na 600 ludzi po stronie plemion Grzesiu wiedział że przegra tą bitwę więc opracował plan by 25 piechurów wycofało się z wieśniakami lecz on sam z kawalerią liczącą 23 ludzi żeby kupić czas dla piechurów z wieśniakami zaszarżuje z kawalerią plan się powiódł jeszcze lepiej niż miał ponieważ sam przeżył bitwie uciekając z niej z jednym żołnierzem ponieważ wiedział że reszta ludzi jest stracona. Ucieczka z kraju Grzesiu wiedział że jego kraj jest już doszczętnie spalony a więc postanowił uciec daleko na północ do wsi o nazwie Kłusownice a więc z jego ostatnim żołnierzem który uciekł wraz Grzesiem z Mszcic ruszyli w drogę mieli konie,broń i zbroje lecz nie mieli jedzenia chcieli dotrzeć do wsi jak najszybciej po drodze spotkali ciała piechurów i wieśniaków którym kazali się wycofać Grzesiu w tym nie szczęściu znalazł jeden plus można teraz ich ograbić a więc ich ograbił tym sposobem zdobył trochę pieniędzy i jedzenia Grzesiu wraz z kompanem rozbili obóz w którym wygłodzeni zjedli trochę zdobytego jedzenie kiedy wyszli z namiotu nasyceni posiłkiem wiedzieli że to już ich koniec przed nimi stała przygotowana grupa bandytów do walki Grzesiu wtedy pomyślał sobie Życie jest ważniejsze od honoru złapał swego kompana za barki po czym z całej siły rzucił go na grupę bandytów szybko wsiadł na konia lecz nagle łucznicy bandytów wystrzelili salwę strzał w jego stronę dwie strzały trafiły mu w plecy lecz nie przeszkodziło mu to w uciecze na północ minutę później usłyszał krzyki swego byłego kompana dwa dni później dotarł do celu czyli wsi Kłusownice. Życie w Kłusownicach Grzesiu od razu gdy dotarł do wsi udał się do medyka okazało się że rano nie było groźna wystarczyło ja zabandażować we wsi rządził Jarl Bolesław Wkurwiony który miał strasznie ładną córkę Julię która była dziewicą Grzesiu od razu oznaczył sobie ją jako zdobycz kiedy rozmyślał jak by mógł ją poderwać przypomniał sobie że musi gdzieś mieszkać znalazł małą opuszczoną chatkę we wsi o małej cenie od razu ją kupił jedynym nie chcianym lokatorem raczej lokatorką była kotka Grzesiu uznał że ją zachowa Grzesiu zauważył że ma już tylko 300 denarów uznał że za te pieniądze kupi jedzenie Grzesiu wracając z rynku ujrzał na tablicy ofertę pracy u jarla jako giermek Grzesiu szybko odniósł jedzenie do domu i od razu poszedł do jarla mówiąc mu że chciał by zostać giermkiem jarl na to się zgodził tak Grzesiu przez 3 lata budował zaufanie jarla aż uznał że to pora i spyta jarla o rękę Juli jarl się zgodził ponieważ Grzesiu był dobrym strategiem i jedyny w całej wsi miał proste zęby!Po paru miesiącach Grzesiu uznał że chce wyjechać na zachód w poszukiwaniu większej sumy pieniędzy dokładnie do miasta o nazwie Veluka.